All is Fair in Love and War
by ixApple
Summary: Scarlet Rose is Elena's best friend. But their friendship changes when Scarlet meets Daemon Spade. They instantly get along. As Scarlet and Daemon's friendship grows serious, Elena's and Scarlet's turn into war. DeamonxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, ixApple here with an updated first chapter. Although it isn't much of a difference to the previous chapter, I have fixed some minor mistakes and what not and I hope that it will be better than the last. Please keep in mind that I was in a rush while writing this and it may contain many mistakes as I did not have YinKitsune proofread for me. I am in the process of rewriting other chapters so please sit tight because a new chapter will be coming soon._

* * *

><p>"Scarlet, Elena is here for you" my maid told me as soon as I was awake. I turned over and pushed my head under a pillow.<p>

"What time is it?" I mumbled my words slurred with sleepiness.

"About 12 a.m.. m'lady" Ann replied. I peeked out of my pillow to see her smiling sheepishly. I hated when people call me 'm'lady' and Ann knows that better than anyone. It sounded as if I was a spoiled heiress.. wait.. DID SHE SAY 12 A.M?!

I hastily jumped out of bed almost tripping over my covers; I ran down the stairs and grabbed a bun promptly stuffed it in my mouth. I ran outside and flung the door and standing there was none other than my best friend, Elena. I swallowed the last of my breakfast and walked out barefoot to meet her.

She looked at me up and down and bursted out laughing. "Scarlet.. you didn't oversleep again did you?" she asked after catching her breath. I scowled at her, "Isn't it obvious, Elena?" She flashed me a smile and reached into her purse, pulling out a small mirror. Upon seeing my reflection, I gasped.

The person staring back at me had hair stuck up in odd angles, drool on the corners of her mouth, and even worse.. blood shot eyes! Why, my father would be laughed at if anyone saw his daughter looking like.. this. I looked away from the mirror and examined Elena. She was looking perfect as usual. Not a strand of her honey blond hair was out of place. Her clothes neatly pressed, not a wrinkle in sight; the early morning light made her appear as if she was glowing. I envied her perfection.

We trudged inside and went up to my room. Elena made a beeline for my closet. I sighed and sat down at my bed observing her. Half an hour later, Elena was still rummaging through my closet and I was bored to death. At last, Elena finally emerged holding a simple aquamarine colored dress and a thin black overcoat. I stared wondering when I had acquired such clothing, she must've my face in awe since she gave me a knowing smile and walked out.

Ten minutes later with my hair tamed and face clean I entered the carriage parked outside my house. "Well, that looks better if I do say so myself" Elena remarked, smiling. I scowled. Honestly, sometimes her overly confident personality was a tad bit annoying.

After what seemed like an eternity, the carriage finally pulled to a halt. I eagerly flung the door open and jumped out. The town always seemed to amaze me with it's bustling crowds and diverse population. There always seemed to be something going on and I loved it. Elena stepped out after me and smoothed out her dress. I rolled my eyes.

Elena and I strolled around window shopping, tasting samples, even dancing with the people in the square at one point. It was the most fun I've had in a long, long time. Before long, the sun had began to set; time really does go by quicker when you're having fun. Elena and I stopped by our favorite bakery and bought a few pastries. We sat outside to watch the sun set; we ate in silence. After Elena and I had finished our food she cleared her throat. I stared at her, waiting.

"Scarlet, you're my best friend and I think you'd ought to be the first to know…" Elena started, trailing off. An awkward silence threatened to enter the conversation.

"What are you trying to say?" I replied, impatient.

"I met a guy" Elena said sheepishly. The skepticism on my face must've been evident since Elena quickly assured me that I was going to love him and that he was different and sweet. I nodded slowly. "His friends are having a ball tomorrow and I think this would be the perfect opportunity for you to meet him" Elena rambled.

I sighed, "Does he really mean that much to you?" This was typical Elena; always hastily entering relationships that were bound to fail.

"Scarlet, he isn't like the others, I'm sure of it" Elena replied stubbornly. Again, I sighed.

"Well, if he means that much to you.. I suppose I'll give this a shot." She let out a huge smile and babbled on about how tomorrow was going to be so amazing. A ball huh? I haven't attended a ball in a long time.. This would be good publicity for father.

I collapsed on my bed and let out a thankful sigh. Ah, finally home sweet home. On the way home, Elena wouldn't stop meandering about that guy and about the ball. She warned me that the ball was extremely formal and that I should wear my best gown or whatever. As I grew weary of sleep, thoughts of the ball floated through my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 Prologe_

"Are you sure about this Daemon?" Giotto inquired me, a little skeptical.

"Of course ! Never been sure about anything like this my whole life.." I trailed off. Giotto sighed in return.

"Daemon, this is dangerous. For all we know, she could be a spy.." G said.

"NO ! I'm sure of it.. She isn't.." I sighed. Why won't they believe me?

"If he's sure.. then just let him.." Alaude said.

* * *

><p>It was a ball. A magnificent one. The ballroom was lit by chandeliers and women and men were dancing on the dancefloor, ever so gracefully. I gazed around, dreamily. This looked all like a fairy tale. These guys really do knew how to throw a ball. I looked around for Elena. I sighed. As soon as we got here, she got lost in the crowd. I looked for a bit of golden blonde hair. After ten minutes, I gave up. I sighed and wandered around. Suddenly, I bumped into someone.<p>

"S-sorry.." I muttered, not bothering to look up at the person I bumped into.

"It's alright miss. But I must apologize, I wasn't looking where I was going.." the voice said trailing off.

"N-no.. it was my fault.." I replied. I looked up at the stranger and my eyes widen. He was extremely good looking. He had dark blue hair that was pinned up, eyes as deep as the sea but had a tint of laughter in them, his mouth was stretched up into a teasing smile that made my insides melt a bit.

"M-miss are you alright?" he asked me, his face suddenly serious.

"O-oh.. Y-yes.." I said quietly, looking away blushing a bit. Ugh, I was acting like such a fool!

He laughed a tinkling laugh. "I'm Daemon Spade and you are?"

"I'm Scarlet. Scarlet Rose" I said a bit louder, regaining my confidence.

"Ah.. beautiful name you have there miss Rose"

"Please, just Scarlet."

"Alright then. Are you lost?" he asked. I nodded and his smile grew wider.

"Well then let me assist you, my friend is hosting this party" he informed me. He started to walk and I walked along side him. We started a conversation. He told me about his friend that was hosting. Apparently, the party was for their start of an organization called the Vongola. It had been around for a while, but now they were making it official. The Vongola was a organization designed to help people. It was supposedly very strong and dangerous. It only had room for 7 members, each with their own title. Daemon told me he was one of the members. He was the "Mist Guardian" I smiled at that title. I looked the vibe to it. "Mist Guardian" We talked some more. He was a very easy person to talk to.

"Ah, Daemon. There you are!" a voice behind us gushed. I turned around and saw Elena in a stunning black dress. I looked down at my own golden dress and instantly felt like the ugly duckling compared to her.

"Oh, Elena. Sorry, I was showing miss Scarlet Rose around. Have you met?" he asked her. Elena and I exchanged looks and laughed. Daemon looked at us, dumbfounded. We laughed for a good minute or two.

"Oh, sorry Daemon. But, this is my best friend I've been telling you about !" she said, still laughing a bit.

"Oh.. OH !" Daemon finally said when he realized it. Elena flashed me a brilliant smile.

"Well, let's go meet your friends, Daemon, since you already met Scarlet" Elena suggested. Daemon nodded and walked. We followed. He came upon a table that seated 6 other men. Each and every one of them stood out from the others in the crowd. They looked at Daemon as he approached.

"Elena and Scarlet, this is Lampo" Daemon said as he motioned to a young boy. He had sea green hair, matching green eyes, a small lightning scar on his cheek, and was wearing a bored expression on his face. Daemon walked up to the next person.

"This is G" G was about our age, like the other people sitting around the table. His hair was a mix of pink and red, he had a red tattoo on his face (or at least I thought it was a tattoo), and was narrowing his eyes at us for a moment.

"This is Giotto" Giotto was a good looking guy. His hair was a orange blond, making it look like flames, he had orange eyes that looked very, very kind, his smile was a bit teasing, like Daemon's. He nodded at us.

"This is Knuckle" Knuckle looked like a boxer. He had jet black hair, and like Giotto, the same welcoming look in his eyes, he had a white bandage over his nose.

"This is Usari" Usuari, well he had blueish black hair and was all smiles. He shook our hands.

"And.. this is Alaude" Alaude was a bit of a loner. He sat the farthest from everyone. He had snow white hair with a distant look on his face. Unlike the others, he didn't bother to even look at us."Don't mind him, he likes to be left alone" Daemon explained. "And that concludes our tour." Daemon finished smiling. Elena turned to me

"I'm going to borrow Daemon for a moment. Go mingle and chat Scarlet ! Meet people. Maybe be a little buddy buddy with him?" Elena motioned towards Giotto. She winked at me and pulled Daemon away. I sighed. Well.. I guess

I'll have to mingle I thought to myself. Maybe I will take Elena's advice and be friends with Giotto.

I waited till he was alone and I walked over. "Hello" I said and smiled pleasently.

"Oh, hello. Scarlet, was it?" he replied looking at me.

"Yup. So nice party you have. How's it going with the Vongola so far?" I inquired

"Ah, pretty good." he replied flashing me a smile.

We made small talk a while. But the whole time, I couldn't draw my eyes away from Elena and Daemon.. What am I doing..? Daemon was with Elena. But still... Giotto wasn't all that bad. He was actually pleasant company. He was pleasant company. Well, maybe mingling wasn't as hard as I thought. Maybe the rest of the night wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

><p><strong>so what did you guys think? review please ^^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**HULLO MINNA SAAAN ! ixApple is offically back and on track. I'm currently working on another fanfiction so be sure to check it out :D I know, this chapter is a little cliche and such but hey, it's better than nothing ^^**

* * *

><p>"So, why Vongola? I mean, the clam organization..?" I asked him. Giotto laughed.<p>

"Well.. that, I really have no idea.." he shrugged.

"Giotto.. we need you.. there's been a bit of a disruption.." a voice from behind me said. I whirled around and saw G, with his redish-pink hair and tattooed face. Honestly, he creeped my out a bit..

"Oh.. Ok.." Giotto said as he walked off with G. I stood there watching them leave. Giotto turned around and shot me an apologetic smile, as if to say "hey, what can I do?". I nodded. There goes my company for the night.. I wandered around a bit.

"Bored?"

I looked up a bit and saw Daemon. He was wearing a dazzling smile.

"Where'd Elena go?" I asked suspiciously.

"Home. She got a bit sick" Daemon shrugged.

I felt a little hurt being the third wheel, but hey he was talking to me instead of her. Ugh.. I'm being too selfish..

"So, since we're both without company would you like to have the pleasure of accompanying me on some pranks?" he asked in a horrible fake British accent. I giggled a bit at how horrible his accent was.

"Why, it would be a honor, my good fellow" I replied in the same accent, only it was a bit better. He took my hand and led me through the room. I looked at his hand holding mine and blushed a bit.

We walked for a while. I looked around and saw we were upstairs.

"Agent Rose, today we shall pull a prank on Alaude" Daemon said. I laughed again.

"Affirmative, Agent Spade. How will we do it?" I replied

"When he walks through the door, a bucket of water will be spilled on him. The oldest trick in the book, of course"

"Ah, nice thinking Agent Spade"

"Why, thank you very much, Agent Rose. Now planning time" I laughed. It couldn't get anymore cliché. But it was fun. Daemon was funny.

"Planning time, eh? What're we going to do?" I replied

"Hm, that's a good question. You'll see" he smiled me a lopsided smile, that made my insides melt.

"Hurry ! Over here!" Daemon whisper shouted. I crouched next to him, behind the desk. We were waiting for Alaude to open the door and walk in. Daemon told me Alaude often escaped to the library when at a party. So, here we were, waiting for Alaude to walk in. A immature joke, I know. But hey, I wanted to spend some time with this guy. I was getting pretty annoyed of everyone expecting me to be the good-two-shoes.

We waited for what seemed like an half hour, when the door finally creaked open. Then, the door slammed open, the bucket of water fell. But there was no one there. The figure then walked in.

"Daemon, up to your little pranks again?" the figure inquired.

"You know me so well, Alaude" Daemon beamed. Alaude sniffled a laugh. Daemon's mouth was agape. I looked at him puzzled. He grabbed my arm and left, with me blushing like a fool.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter came out a lot earlier than I anticipated. Mainly because I did this to get out of doing homework. And also because I didn't want to debut my new story yet. I hope you like itt _ It's pretty boring so far. but it'll get more exciting REVIEWW and tell me what you think ! ~ * turns into jellybean ***

* * *

><p>Chapter Prologue<p>

I don't recall anything happening the rest of the evening. Nothing that I would say was actually remberable. All I remembered was talking to Daemon all night. It was a bit of a dream come true. He was perfect. Charming, funny, sly, and sweet. I'm happy for Elena and him. Really, I am. It's just not really fair that she ALWAYS gets the guy she wants. Wait.. What am I thinking?

_Elena's POV_

Ugh, I had a major headache. Horrible, considering it was the first time meeting Daemon's friends. But, he was perfectly fine with it. That sweet guy. I kinda feel bad for not telling Scarlet. Hence the word kinda. But, she better not make a move on Daemon. Wait, wait, wait. What am I thinking? Silly me, Scarlet never gets a guy. Why should I be worry now? I'm getting worked up over nothing.

_Back to Scarlet's POV_

I woke up early that morning to the sound of bird chirping. It was a sunny summer day, like any other day. I looked at the time. 7:00 A.M . Earlier than usual. Hm, I wonder why I woke up so early today. Aw well, I better brush up and go downstairs to Ann.

I rolled out of bed, pulled on my robe, and trudged out my room, to the bathroom. Once inside, I washed my face with my wet cloth. I applied the toothpaste to my toothbrush and brushed. I tried to remember what happened yesterday. Hmm, let' s see. We pulled that prank on Alaude, ran outside to the balcony, in giggles. We then walked inside and talked to Giotto and the others. I couldn't seem to recall anything after that. That's weird… I shrugged it off and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"M'lady, you're up early" Ann said smiling, a hint of mischief in her eye. I laughed at her.

"Why, yes Ann. Yes, I am up quite early" I replied, teasing her. I grabbed a blueberry muffin and bit it. Ann sat down at the long dinner table. I sat down next to her. I gazed at the window, looking at the beautiful garden. Fanny, the gardener, certainly did a good job. I finished my muffin and walked upstairs to change.

I walked the streets of town, window shopping. I stopped by at my favorite bakery. I didn't get to go the last time because Elena wanted to go to her favorite bakery in town.

"Scarlet! Welcome back, dearie" Louis, the shopkeeper, said.

"Scarlet!" and "Hello, darling" ' s were said. I politely said hello to everyone and made way to Louis.

"Louis, can I help out today?" I asked. As a kid, I used to always sneak into Louis's bakery to help. "M'dear you're always welcome here!" Louis replied grinning from ear to ear. He handed me an apron and I walked into the kitchen.

"Last batch of the day" the head baker told me. I nodded and put the rolls into the oven. I sat on the counter, waiting for the rolls to be ready. I remembered the times when I used to come here as a kid. I smiled at the fond memories.

"Scarlet! The rolls will overcook!" someone yelled. I snapped out of my walk down memory lane and pulled the tray out. I put the rolls carefully into a basket and walked out of the kitchen.

"Last batch of the day, Louis" I grinned at him.

"Already? Boy, that was fast"

"Time flies by when it's rush hour" He laughed at me and ruffled my hair.

"Almost closing time, you can go now"

"You sure?"

"Of course! Your still young, go enjoy yourself." I smiled and handed him my apron. I walked out into town. I wandered aimlessly.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone.

"Oops. I-I'm sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going" I mumbled, looking down.

"No it's quite alright I wasn't either" a familiar voice replied. I could hear the amusement in their voice. Wait, amusement in their voice? Only one person talked like that. But it couldn't …

I looked up. There grinning at me, was Daemon Spade.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Either way REVIEWWWWWWWWWW :D<strong>

**Daemon: Nufufufu... review.**

**Scarlet: eto.. review please? ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want more reviews c: well, I can't be pesky for it. At least I got some reviews . KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING DEAR PEOPLE! Also, check out my other story. "The Seven Deadly Sins" Review that one to! :D Check my profile for new upcoming stories =w=**

* * *

><p>I stared at him, and he stared back. He smiled that same lopsided smile that made me melt. Why did he always smile THAT particular smile? I wondered. Maybe, maybe he knew? Wait, what am I thinking. There was nothing to KNOW. Or was there? My brain argued each other for a bit. Part of my brain yelled at me for even thinking this. The other part told me it was perfectly fine to think it. I mean, this was only one guy. Elena has meet countless of other guys before. She wouldn't mind if I… WAIT. WHAT AM I THINKING?<p>

"Eto.. Scarlet? Earth to Scarlet. Hello?" Daemon's expression turned quite serious. I snapped out of my arguing.

"Y-yeah p-p-perfectly fine" I flashed him my best million dollar smile to assure him everything was fine.

"Ah, that's good I was getting quite worried" A smile tugged on his lips. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Why is it that I see you here right after the ball?"

"Ah, yes, quite the coincidence, wouldn't you agree?" I laughed again.

" Yes, why it is. What are you doing here anyways Daemon? I've never seen you around before"

"Picking some things up for my mum" I looked at him, He laughed. "Ok, ok you caught me. I just wanted to talk to you. Is that so hard for a guy to ask?"

"You could've swung by the mansion.."

"Well, the element of surprise is the best ain't it?"

"I guess" I smiled.

"Ah, there's that smile that I've grown to love" he said as if we've been friends for a while.

_Daemon's P.O.V_

_Her laugh is tinkly, like bells. Her smile was amazing. She was amazing. But I knew she couldn't have felt the same. But Elena is highly possessive. I'm not even her boyfriend yet, but she's so clingy.. I looked at this girl, Scarlet. She had this aura around her that was simply, indescribable. She was so happy and carefree.. She's just.. different. In a good way, of course._

_-End of P.O.V-_

"Well, if you want we can go to this amazing bakery I know." I told him. Daemon just nodded blankly. I looked at him. I snapped my fingers in front of him.

"Huh? Oh, uh s-sure if you want."

"Then hurry up, silly. It's nearly closing time!" I grabbed his hand and ran to Louis's bakery. Wait, was I holding HIS hand? Oh gosh.. I'm freaking out about something as small as this.. But, hey. I was feeling pretty good..

We ran for a while. Gosh, I walked for a while, without knowing it. We finally arrived at Louis's bakery, it was just about closing time.

"Ah, Scarlet, what are you doing here? I'm just about to close up" Louis asked when he saw us.

"Oh.. I guess I'll come back another time then. Sorry for bothering you Louis" I told him.

"No, no, no. Since you ran all the way here I guess you'll be my last costumers of the day" Louis replied. He grinned at me, and then looked at Daemon. As we walked in, he stopped me.

"Who's the boy, Scarlet?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"O-oh that's that's that's" I stuttered. "That's Da.. Daemon.. Daemon Spade" I choked the words out. Why was I getting so nervous when talking about him? This was getting absurd. This so called "crush" was getting to my head, a part of my brain told me.

Daemon and I stood there, looking at the many varieties of cakes, cookie, pastries, and other things. We stood there for a while, looking at our options. All of Louis's pastries were all so good. It was so hard just to choose just one.

Daemon finally choose a simple ham and cheese croissant. I on the other hand, had a much harder time choosing. I stood there for a good ten minutes. I finally settled on one of my childhood favorites, a custard tart. I sat down and began munching on my tart. Daemon and Louis had already started a conversation. I listened and ate silently.

It turns out Daemon is quite the baker. He loves to bake. Hm.. he seemed to forgot to inform me that at yesterday night's ball. Aw, well. It was alright. Daemon and Louis began to exchange recipes. I rolled my eyes. Guys. What're you going to do with 'em? After a while they began debating over what was the best way to make a scone. I held in a laugh. They were just too funny. I mean, arguing about scones? Not every day you witness a scone debate.

It was getting dark.

"How much for the pastries Louis?" Daemon asked.

"On the house. Think of a treat from me, my boy. You should come around if you have the time. Help Scarlet with the kitchen work" Louis winked at me.

"Scarlet helps here?"

"Of course! Ever since she was little girl."

"I'll consider it"

We walked out, and said our byes to Louis.

"Well, you two get along well" Now it was Daemon's turn to laugh.

"If you say so. Nice guy, that Louis. Very friendly. How'd you meet?" he asked me.

"Long story" I laughed.

"We got some time" Daemon replied

"Sometime later. It's getting late. I need to get home or Ann will call the authorities reporting me missing" We both laughed this time.

"All right, let me call for a carriage for you"

"Sounds like a plan"

After what seemed like forever, Daemon finally called for a carriage for me.

"Good night, Lady Scarlet" he said smiling.

"Good night, Sir Daemon" I replied, teasingly.

He leaned in, and planted a kiss right on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK? LIKE IT? then review ;<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Yahoo ! I'm back guys. Anyone missed me? Heh, I thought not. Anyways heres a crappy chapter since I havn't written in a while. So remember that contest i was trying to win? Yeah, I lost. But it's all good because at least i made it to the top 10 so I'm happy. Also, faster internet so your AFLW chapters will hopefully be coming more faster. So here ye goooo.**

* * *

><p>Elena laid on her bed, her face covered with a green slime that was supposedly supposed to make her face baby soft. Two green cucumbers covered her eyes. She sighed in relaxation. Now, this was the life she thought in her head. Nothing could ruin this moment. After all, Elena had all that she ever wanted. An amazing guy who was heads over heels for her (or so she thought), a push over as a best friend who would do almost anything for her, a bright future, and best of all, beautiful looks. Yeah, nothing could go wrong. Or so she thought, because at right at that moment, a petite red head ran through the door.<p>

The girl had waist length hair and big emerald green eyes. She was wearing a simple white skirt with matching shirt. As she ran across the room towards Elena she tripped and fell flat on her face. Elena sighed. Her moment of relaxation gone, just like that. She took off the cucumbers off her eyes and sat up to stare at the small red head.

"Nene, what is it? It better be important." Elena said, her voice as sharp as knives. The small redhead, Nene, stood up and saluted Elena as a soldier would salute a general.

"Nene reporting for duty mistress!" Nene said in a solider-like manner. Elena sighed and rolled her eyes at the redhead. How childish Elena thought in her mind.

"Whatever, make it quick because I'm a busy woman" Elena snapped and laid back on her bed. She once again covered her eyes with cucumbers and waited for the small girl to speak.

"You will never, ever, ever, ever, not in a million years believe what I saw Elena sama!" the girl gushed. "I didn't believe it myself. In fact, I was shocked. No, horrified! No, no, no that wasn't the word" the girl muttered to herself. Elena's patience finally snapped.

"JUST SAY THE DAMN THING" Elena yelled at the redhead. Surprised, the redhead quieted down.

"G-gomenasai Elena sama" she apologized and bowed. Elena sighed and motioned for her to stand up. "Well anyways, back to the point remember that guy with the melon shaped hair style?" Elena sighed in despair. Almost everyone who met Daemon called him a melon head and frankly, she was getting sick of it. "Well I saw him and you best friend at the bakery" the redhead paused for a dramatic effect. Elena was getting annoyed of this girl. The redhead took a deep breath.

"I saw them kissing"

I took a deep breath and sat down at the piano bench. I placed my fingers on the keys and my fingers began pressing on the keys, creating a beautiful melody. That's what I loved most about piano. Hearing the melodies your fingers were capable of playing, the speed they were capable of playing at. At that moment, I felt like I was in my own world. A world where nothing could go wrong, a world filled with smile and laughter.

Suddenly, the French doors behind me burst open.

"SCARLET NII!" a childish high pitched voice yelled. Instantly, I was brought back to reality. My fingers froze and I turned around to see who was the noisy visitor. My eyes instantly widened.

"C-Chiaki what are you doing here?" I asked my little cousin. She wasn't due here until next month.

"Ah.. okaa san said it was a while since she last visited so here we are!" Chiaki replied brightly. I groaned. Chiaki's mom was a few years older than me. She was also a little unpredictable. Knowing her mom, I should've expected it.

"Ah, I see. Well then let's go into town." I replied. I patted her strawberry blonde curls. She smiled at me and dragged me outside. Ah, this would be a long, long visit.

_

"WHAT? Don't joke with me Nene" Elena screamed. The petite redhead retreated back, immediately regretting what she said. She muttered nervously to herself as Elena stood up. Elena walked towards the redhead her angelic fatigue vanishing.

"Tell me you're joking." Elena commanded coldly. Nene shrunk back even more and shook her head. At that moment she darted out of the room as quick as a squirrel. Elena took a few deep breaths. "Calm down, Elena. Maybe Nene was hallucinating. Maybe it was just two people that looked like them" she muttered to herself.

She sat down on her bed, thinking for a long time. The household was quiet. Then Elena decided.

"I'll crush that girl."


	7. Chapter 7

**MINNA SANN! GUESS WHO'S BACK! That's right. ixApple is back and so is AFLW!~ Still haven't decided how to end this yet though. O w O. Well, we'll see. Oh, and sorry for the mistakes in the precious chapters. I was too lazy to look through them and ask my beta to beta it for me. I'll fix it eventually. And now.. without further ado, here's the chapter~**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Scarlet! You're waay too slow!" Chiaki yelled from ahead. Her strawberry locks bounced wildly as she ran around like a excited child on Christmas morning. I groaned as I struggled to keep up with her. Man, didn't this kid get tired?<p>

We were in town. It was the afternoon and there were few people around. "H-how about we stop for a quick bite?" I called to Chiaki, motioning to Louis's bakery. Chiaki ran towards me and examined the bakery for a moment, as if determining whether there was a land mine under it or not.

"Sure!" she said at last and ran inside. I sighed in relief and entered after her.

"Itarashai!~" a cheery voice called. "Welcome" it said again.

"Ah.. yeah. Is Louis he—" I stopped in mid-sentence as I looked at the owner of the voice. It was none other than Daemon Spade. Chiaki was at his side pulling on his sleeve.

"Oi! Melon head! What're you doing? Helloooooo? Nii chan? Anyone home?" Chiaki asked. She jumped up and knocked on his head playfully.

"Ah, hello Daemon" I smiled warmly as I sat down at a table near the window.

"Scarlet! I was going to look for yo—WAIT, WAIT DID YOU JUST CALL ME MELON HEAD?" Daemon asked Chiaki as he gave her a scowl.

"Melon head, calm down!~ Wait, nee chan, you know melon head?" Chiaki tilted her head as me as she asked her question. I nodded and smiled. "Waa! Well, that keeps me from having to introduce you two!" Chiaki smiled a triumph smile and brought her hands to her hips. Daemon stood in back of her and put his arm on her head.

"You're not THAT tall you know, sport" he said as he smiled deviously. Chiaki flailed in attempt to get his arm off her head but his arm wouldn't budge. I laughed at the two as I went behind the counter and got myself a chocolate croissant.

"GET OFF MELON HEAD! GET OFFFF!" Chiaki flailed. I attempted to get by her flailing arms.

"Not a chance, sport. I would but you've been calling me melon head and that lowered my mood." Daemon again flashed a evil smile. I finally succeeded in getting by Chiaki's hands of death and sat down at my table.

"But Chiaki's right. You are a melon head. The first step of therapy is to acknowledge your problem. In this case, that you have a melon head." I said, teasingly. I took a bite of my croissant as Daemon threw me a mad look.

"HAHAHAH! THERE YOU HAVE IT MELON HEAD! EVEN NEE CHAN THINKS YOU'RE A MELON HEAD ALSO!" Chiaki exclaimed triumphly. That statement just made Daemon a little madder. He pushed his arm on Chiaki's head harder.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Daemon whined like a small child, as he threw a ridiculous pleading look at me. I laughed and took another bite. This went on for a while as the afternoon went by, Chiaki's sarcastic remarks about Daemon's hair and her pleading for him to stop and Daemon's remarks in reply. Louis stopped by, finally, and yelled at Daemon for a while for "harassing" Chiaki. Chiaki struck yet another triumph pose, which earned her a thump in the head from Melon Hea—I mean Daemon.

"Well we're off! Thanks for the snack!" I yelled as we went out the bakery. It was starting to get a bit darker as we caught our carriage back home.

"That was fun!" Chiaki exclaimed as she beamed. I smiled a little and nodded. The rest of the ride home was uneventful. I looked out the window at the scenery flew by as Chiaki rattled on and on and on about the afternoon events and how she would like to come back to the bakery tomorrow to get her revenge on Daemon.

"Scarlet nee, can I ask you something?" Chiaki asked finally. I looked up at her and nodded. "Are you and Daemon.. going out?" she asked as her eyes narrowed. She gave me a smile that was partially perverted and partially knowing. I felt my face get red as I stuttered.

"Ah.. wh-wh-what? D-don't be silly Chiaki! Boy, it's hot in here.. let's crack open a window.. Heh heh.." I stuttered, attempting to change the subject. Chiaki's smile widened as her face grew closer to mine.

"Neeee chan~ You don't have to hide it from me. I know all~" Chiaki said as she poked my cheek. I blew in her eye and she flashed back. "IIIIITAI! ITATI ITAI ITAI! IT FEELS SO WEIRD!" she yelled, being overdramatic.. as usual. What else was new?

I drew a deep breath and looked out the window again.

"Yes." I muttered under my breath.

Chiaki's eyes widened some as the aura around her turned pink and cheery. "I KNEW IT!" she exclaimed as she pumped a fist in the air.. I thumped her head.

"Shut up.."

Somewhere in Elena's father's mansion a vase shattered. The usually calm blonde was a wreck, breaking things and yelling at people as she went.

"SHE LIKES HIM! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? OH, THIS IS FRICKIN' HILARIOUS. SHE THINKS SHE CAN OUTWIT ME. I'LL DESTROY HER!" the blonde screamed out as she twirled around breaking anything in her way. She was a whirlwind of destruction.

"I'LL DESTROY HER!" her maniacal laughter rang throughout the mansion.


	8. Update: I'm alive

Hello everyone! ixApple here! So, I know I said I was going to think up of an ending and everything but I started middle school and forgot all about this story until June and I've finally come up with an ending and everything but I don't know if anyone's interested in seeing this story get completed. Anywho, if you are please let me know because I have zero motivation in typing it and I'm a horrible author and I'm so sorry /sobs/. Anyways, this was just a stupid blurb and hey, I'm alive.


End file.
